What's the matter with us?
by Winnie Geller
Summary: Just a drabble of Brittana


**I do not own Glee**

**I do not own Shh by Donora**

**I do not own When You Love by Sinead O Connor**

"Wait, I don't understand, what's going on?" Brittany said to Santana.

**"This is really just upsetting people. It makes them think we have issues." Santana said brushing blonde hair out of her friend's eyes. ** "**Oh…" she looked down losing her famous dumb-blonde smile, "What's the matter with us?"**

"Nothing's the matter with us" She said, leaning in close to the other girl "What we have is beautiful"

The two girls gently kissed. Santana held onto Brittany and sat in the Glee room waiting for the rest of the club. They had a lot of free time since they got kicked off the Cheerio's for being gay. It wasn't Sue that was being homophobic, though. She was very open-minded in that regard. It was the rest of the members. They were so sure that the two would cause some sort of lesbian orgy and ruin the whole team. So the two girls waited in the Glee Club. The rest of the club came in passing around candied hearts and cutesie cards and Rachel bounced in.

"_It's Valentines Day!" _She giggled and looked at Finn "I'm _sure _we will be doing _love _songs. And I have the _perfect _one."

He rolled his eyes and looked at Quinn. Rachel noticed and huffed before sitting down.

"Hello guys" Mr. Schue walked in "Today, we have a special presentation by Santana prepared." Brittany looked at her shocked and let her get up.

Santana pulled her hair out of her ponytail and did a hair flip that Brittany had taught her the year before and looked up and began to sing

"_Britney said, "Wait, I don't understand_

_Could you, would you explain it again_

_This new idea of ours is really causing a fuss_

_It's got everyone saying 'what's the matter with us'_

_Oh what's the matter with us?"_

The whole glee club was shocked by song choice. Santana wasn't one to sing love songs especially about someone she used to be so callous to.

"_I like, I like when we whisper soft to each other_

_I like, I like when we're quiet with one another" _

She continued to sing and Brittany got up and whispered to Mr. Schue.

"If you want to, just make it a mash-up"

Brittany got up and looked at Santana.

"**Close your eyes,  
Leave the world behind.  
Find a place,  
Deep inside.  
Where - you imagine,  
That love never dies.  
In the night,  
When you reach for me.  
In your heart,  
Hear my sigh.  
Now and forever,  
Will - you remember?**_**"**_

Santana continued to Brittany.

"_What's the matter with them?_

_Talking, talking, telling all them friends_

_It's good in theory, but will it work in the end?_

_Uh oh, no, I don't think so_

_Who would risk it?_

_Oh what's the matter with her?_

_Oh what's the matter?_

_Oh what's the matter?"_

"**When you love,  
You're not alone.  
The one you love,  
Is there besides you.  
Never lost,  
Or on your own.  
A gentle hand,  
Is there to guide you."**

"_I like, I like when we're na-ice, nice to each other_

_I like, I like when we surely like one another_

_What's the matter with them?_

_What's the matter with them?"_

"**Like the sun,  
I am shining down,  
Through the vale,  
Through the clouds.  
When - you can't see me,  
You - must believe me."**

"_He said, she said_

_They all say what they say_

_So tell me_

_He said, she said_

_They all say what they say_

_So tell me_

_He said, she said_

_They all say what they say_

_So tell me"_

"**When you love,  
You're not alone.  
The one you love,  
Is there besides you.  
Never lost,  
Or on your own.  
A gentle hand,  
Is there to guide you."**

"_He said, she said_

_They all say what they say_

_So tell me"_

"**When you love,  
You're not alone.  
The one you love,  
Is there besides you.  
Never lost,  
Or on your own.  
A gentle hand,  
Is there to guide you."**

"_I like, I like when we whisper soft to each other_

_I like, I like when we're quiet with one another_

_I like, I like when we're na-ice, nice to each other_

_I like, I like when we surely like one another_

_Oh, what's the matter with her?"_

"**A gentle hand, **

**Is there to guide you."**

The two girls finished and it was, to say the least a most interesting mash up. They wanted the world to stop and they surely made it.

**A HORRIBLE drabble.**


End file.
